Gazlene (E.D. Crossover Characters)
~I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking!~ ~I've seen the other side of your "hell", and it's not impressive.~ '' - Gaz to the Demon Sultan during her first summoning ''~I'm called by many names. Some refer to me as Nyarlathotep, others as Abaddon, Wrath, and Hel. Regardless of those titles, I'm simply Gaz, and there's no substitute for me.~ Character Summary Gaz is a very powerful character in the ExerciseDancefloors Crossover Vault. She'll be featured and/or referenced in many of my miscellaneous verses, such as the Boundless Verse, in which she plays an important role. Originally from the Nickelodeon Cartoon, Invader Zim, Gaz will play a much more central role in my crossover continuum. She's very broken and littered with a plethora of hax abilities (it's still unknown as to how she received them), and continuously defeats god tiers in the E.D. Superpower verse (Coming Soon) with no effort. It's been inferred many times that she is indeed the true ruler of the EverDark verse, although this has not been proven, and she has not yet made an appearance there. Personal Profile Name: '''Gazlene; prefers to be called Gaz '''Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Age: '''Physically around her early to mid teens; Chronologically Unknown '''Hair Color: '''Maroon '''Eye Color: '''Amber '''Status: '''Immortal Character Statistics '''Tier: Unknown, intended to become 1-A ''' '''Origin: Boundless (Verse) Classification/s: 'Wrathful Priestess, Subconscious Incarnation of Azathoth, The Dreamscape Sultan '''Powers: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Absolute Wrath Aura, Absolute Probability Manipulation, Death Inducement, High Level Reality Warping, Vector Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Invulnerability, Absolute Will Breaking, Pain Manipulation, Absolute Negation, Conceptual Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Considered to be unknowable by the Upper Pantheon), Dream Manipulation, Construct Creation and Manipulation, Psychometry, Absolute Clairvoyance, Absolute Precognition, Instinctive Reaction, Conceptual Transcendance (Unaffected by Infinite Dimensional Attacks and Abilities), Quantum Manipulation, Power Absorption, Space-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Time Travel, Hellfire Manipulation, Power Destruction, Ability Creation, 4th Wall Awareness, Forcefield Creation via Aura, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Astral Projection, Transformation, Reactive Power Level, Omnipresence, Enhanced Senses, Smite, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Nonexistent Physiology, Non-Corporeal, likely many more abilities '''Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient '(Knows almost everything about each plane of existence and has traveled across them all an infinite amount of times) '''Weaknesses: '''Opponents who are capable of Fear Masking can escape from her Malevolent Stare ability, but only if they are equivalent or superior to her power. Theme Music '''Gaz Arrives: 'Zero Project - Gothic 'Battling Gaz: 'Ragnarok Online - Monastery in Disguise 'Angry / Bloodlusted Gaz: 'Deliverance Notable Attacks / Techniques '''Malevolent Stare: '''This is usually Gazlene's first move, used to catch an enemy off balance and/or paralyze them with fear. If the opponent is afraid enough, she can rip the very soul from their body. An opponent needs to possess immense willpower to release themselves from her gaze. '''Absolute '''Wrath Aura: '''This effect sometimes accompanies Gazlene's Malevolent Stare, but is usually not needed. It coats her with a purple glow and surrounds her in dimensionless hellfire. This power can be used both offensively and defensively. The opponent will be made to feel uncontrollable fear, even if they are incapable of it. No one, as of yet, has escaped from this ability. '''Sultan's Curse: '''A gift from the Demon Sultan Azathoth himself, this curse has a 1-A power rating. It acts as an eternal streak of the worst possible and impossible luck. When used in combat, it can instantly defeat an enemy via the manipulation and negation of their powers. Gaz has only used this curse once. Once marked by the curse, an opponent will be stricken with an unfathomable illness that renders their astral essence (the very concept of their existence, beyond that of a soul) useless. '''Incarnation of the Dreamer: '''Allows Gaz to project the essence of Azathoth through her own being. This ability is always active, and is perhaps the reason why she's feared and respected by so many. '''Mirth Plague: '''An ability that allows Gaz to corrupt and decay any reality she visits and turn it into her own personal playground of entropy. Any beings that exist within the bounds of dimensionality are transformed into her servants or completely destroyed on every level once the ability is utilized. Trivia * This version of Gaz is much more mature and not as easily bothered by trivial things. Gallery of DOOM Progressive Notes * Finish This Page! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Beyond The 4th Wall Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Probability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Holy Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings